Modern vehicles may include many systems related to movement, power control, lighting, passenger comfort, and more. These systems are often electronically coupled together using a communication bus, so that one or more systems may issue commands, request information, and otherwise access data or information gathered by the various system.
Diagnostic information may be gathered, and used by one or more systems to provide indications to a driver (e.g., warning lights) as well as to provide information about the status of the various systems (e.g., emissions data, vehicle computer health, etc.).